


artisticTyrian's OC Info Dump

by artisticTyrian



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticTyrian/pseuds/artisticTyrian
Summary: Basically just my character info sheet for any of my Homestuck-related OC's. It's not for anything official as of yet, so until further notice I'll just edit whenever I feel like it. If I ever do use any of this info, then I'll start timestamping edits and specifying what I changed.





	artisticTyrian's OC Info Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just my character info sheet for any of my Homestuck-related OC's. It's not for anything official as of yet, so until further notice I'll just edit whenever I feel like it. If I ever do use any of this info, then I'll start timestamping edits and specifying what I changed.

Name: Qislin Xicali [QUIS-lin zi-CAH-lee]  
Blood Caste: Rust/Burgundy/Maroon  
Pronouns: she/her  
Trolltag: acroamaticCaptive   
Typing Quirk:  
Lusus:  
Strife Specibus: handlekind  
Classpect: Mage of Hope  
Lunar Sway: Dersite  
Notes:  
  
Name: Ruthen Beccal [ROO-then BEK-all]  
Blood Caste: Gold/Yellow/Saffron  
Pronouns: he/him  
Trolltag:  cherubicalAphonic   
Typing Quirk: // Th= quick browm fox junps ov=r th= lazy dog.  
Lusus: Seraphdad  
Strife Specibus:  
Classpect:  
Lunar Sway:  
Notes: non-psionic  
  
Name: Ytrium Meliss [YI-tree-um Mel-ISS]  
Blood Caste: Gold/Yellow/Saffron  
Pronouns: she/her  
Trolltag: atrocityAnalyst  
Typing Quirk: +he quick brown foz jumps over +he laxY dog.  
Lusus: Cassowarymom  
Strife Specibus:  
Classpect: Witch of Light  
Lunar Sway:  
Notes:  psionic  
  
Name: Canurr Fulvah [CAN-er FULL-va]  
Blood Caste: Olive/Green  
Pronouns: he/him  
Trolltag: grimdarkTrickster   
Typing Quirk: = the quik brown foxx jumps ovurr the lazy dog =  
Lusus: Reynar (Kitsunedad)  
Strife Specibus: 2xdaggerkind  
Classpect:  
Lunar Sway:  
Notes:  
  
Name: Khepri Styjen [KHEP-ree STAI-jen]  
Blood Caste: Teal  
Pronouns: he/him  
Trolltag: greyCarapacian  
Typing Quirk: the qUick-brown-fox jUmp5 over the lAzy-do9.  
Lusus:  
Strife Specibus: whipkind (later switches with Loxose)  
Classpect:  
Lunar Sway:  
Notes: has a grubleg/grubscar mutation (three fully functioning arms and a fourth which doesn't work properly)  
  
Name: Loxose Hrozin [LOAKS-ohs HROH-zin]  
Blood Caste: Cerulean/Cobalt  
Pronouns: he/him  
Trolltag: controllingCordophonist   
Typing Quirk: * the qu:ck brown fox ;umps over the !azy dog *  
Lusus:  
Strife Specibus: starkind (later switches with Khepri)  
Classpect: Knight of Life  
Lunar Sway: Prospitian  
Notes: mid-level empath (nowhere near as powerful as the Serkets but enough as to give him a slight advantage in sticky situations); eye mutation fivefold (if anyone's seen Muffet from Undertale, that's basically what it looks like)  
  
Name: Lucida Zulzor [LOO-si-duh ZOOL-zoar]  
Blood Caste: Blue/Indigo/Sapphire  
Pronouns: she/her  
Trolltag: undecided [I'm currently leaning towards  cachinnatingCrocuta, but I might change or repurpose that one]  
Typing Quirk:  
Lusus: Dewclawmom [this wierd faerie/unicorn/dragonfly-ish thing I made up]  
Strife Specibus:  
Classpect:  
Lunar Sway:  
Notes: most of my other OCs I try to keep grounded to the basic rules and lore of Homestuck, with the intent of having them interact with each other and possibly even other peoples' OCs realistically in the context of Alternian society. This one, however, was more of me saying "to hell with it, let's have some fun" and so she's unusually cheerful, a bit of an outlier, and kind of OP. She might actually be kind of Beforan-ish, now that I think about it? Idk. Really more of a 'sona or an avatar than anything, even though Aradia is my actual patron, apparently. *shrug*   
  
Name: Seljuk Visigo [SELL-juk VIH-zi-go]  
Blood Caste: Purple  
Pronouns: she/her  
Trolltag:  ERROR   
Typing Quirk:  
Lusus:  
Strife Specibus: axekind  
Classpect: [REDACTED]  
Lunar Sway: [REDACTED]  
Notes:  
  
Name: Nidari Alursu [ni-DAH-ree ah-LOOR-soo]  
Blood Caste: Violet/Seadweller  
Pronouns: she/her  
Trolltag: addlpatedTergiversator   
Typing Quirk: The quuick bro~n fox juumps ower the l^zy dog.  
Lusus: Anglersharkmom  
Strife Specibus: 2xscythekind  
Classpect: Thief of Blood  
Lunar Sway: Dersite  
Notes:  
  
Name:  
Blood Caste:  
Pronouns:  
Trolltag:  
Typing Quirk:  
Lusus:  
Strife Specibus:  
Classpect:  
Lunar Sway:  
Notes:


End file.
